Valentine's Minis
by Dashing Golden Dreams
Summary: Here's four micro-fics just in time for Valentine's Day! Multiple couples. Slash, and for the first time ever, femslash! Rated T for sensuality and some language.


Valentine's Minis

_Here's four micro-fics just in time for Valentine's Day! Multiple couples. Slash, and for the first time ever, femslash! Rated T for sensuality and language._

_A/N: I usually hate V-Day, but I felt like I ought to at least write something today, and the more I wrote, the longer they got. If you don't like femslash, I'm sorry. Neither do I, usually, but for some reason I just wanted the two girls in this micro-fic to hook up. Probably because it's the only permutation left. You'll see what I mean._

**Valentine's Luxuries**

The sweet, fresh perfume of long-stemmed red roses mingled with the more masculine scent of Armani Code. The taste of champagne and chocolate-dipped strawberries lingered in his mouth. The burgundy satin sheets were warming with the heat radiating off two naked bodies. Soft lips like the petals of the roses on the nightstand were pressed against his. He caressed the cheek of his lover and the soft hair that covered his chin. Ran his fingers through the light-colored hair, swept back in the new style that he much preferred to the rebellious high school kid fauxhawk his darling sported for years. Snuggled together in the sheets, limbs intertwined, both of their bodies the perfect balance between soft and firm. His lover traced the tattoo on his upper arm with one finger. His flesh tightened into goosebumps, and something stirred beneath the sheets.

"Ready for round two, sexy beast?" Mike said, blue eyes twinkling with love and mischief.

Chris smiled. "Any time, Valentine."

**Lacy Things**

"Oh, dear God," Jay said with a grossed-out grimace. A cable company snafu had prevented him from watching Raw Roulette, and he was just now catching the highlights on YouTube. Well, the highlights and the low points, including Tensai doing the robot in lacy lingerie. "I don't know whether to laugh, cry or throw up."

"Hey, at least he waxes now," Heath said from behind him. "Can you imagine how that would look with a hairy back?"

"Ugh! Thanks for putting _that_ visual in my head!" Jay said. "I think he'd be at the absolute bottom of my list of people I want to see in lingerie." He turned around to face his boyfriend, and gulped. Heath was in a light blue silky top with lace trim and matching panties and garter belt, garters holding up white fishnet stockings, an orange-red rose that almost perfectly matched his hair between his teeth. Jay grinned. "You, on the other hand, are at the top of that list."

**The Bottle**

They sat in a circle, boy-girl-boy-girl. "Aren't we a little old for this shit?" said one of the girls, flipping her long blonde hair.

"Oh, come on, it's Valentine's Day," said another girl with pink streaks running through her own blonde waves. "Just because we're seventeen doesn't mean we can't do corny fun stuff." She smiled at the circle of her friends, especially at the two handsomest boys there. John, the blue-eyed hunk who blew the whole school away with his freestyle rap at the talent show (in which he made fun of all the teachers, of course) and Zack, the spiky-haired brunette who gave off a party-animal vibe, though she knew he was a secret Star Wars geek. "Zack, why don't you go first?"

"Okay," Zack said, a little reluctantly, blushing already before the game had even started. He gave the Jones Soda bottle a good spin. Round and round it went until it finally slowed to a stop… the mouth of the bottle pointing directly at John. He swallowed hard and glanced up at his friend Nattie as the rest of the teens laughed. The taller blonde, Maryse, made the "awkward turtle" sign with her well-manicured hands.

"Oops!" Nattie giggled. "That's OK, Zack. You can spin again."

Zack bit his lip and steeled his resolve. What he was about to do would take courage. He glanced at John, who gave him a small nod and that charming smile of his. "No thanks," Zack said. "It's probably time you guys knew anyway." He and John stood up almost simultaneously, embraced, and kissed right there in front of all their friends.

The laughter died away. Some of the teens gave the pair strange looks. Others smiled. Nattie beamed. She had wanted to rig the bottle somehow so this would happen, to help her best guy friends finally shed their inhibitions and be their true selves in front of their friends, but she had no idea how to do it. Luckily, fate had stepped in and done the job for her.

**I Kissed a Girl**

"UGH! He's such an asshole sometimes!" Amy said, plunking down her cup of strawberry soda, perfect V-Day pink.

"I warned you," Beth said.

"I mean, I'm not even that keen on Valentine's Day myself, but he won't even go out to a concert with me tonight because he 'doesn't want to get all caught up in the commercialism'. It's a rock show, not dinner and a movie for fuck's sake! I mean, do you have to rebel against _everything_?"

"Hey, it's not like I'm having the best V-Day of my life either," Beth said. "It totally slipped Adam's mind, apparently. I get that he's not in the best of spirits lately, but I was hoping Valentine's Day would cheer him up. But he acted all guilty and wouldn't even take the box of chocolates I got him. He told me to take them back because he didn't get me anything and it 'didn't feel right'."

"What is with men anymore?" Amy said. "You know, sometimes I think you and I would be better off just dating each other."

They sat in silence for a minute. Finally Beth said, "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"About us dating each other."

"Well…" Amy looked pensive for a moment. "I've thought about it. Actually, kind of a lot lately. Why?"

"'Cause I've been thinking about it lately too," Beth confessed. Suddenly she felt Amy's hand on her knee. "Amy?"

"Shh," Amy said, leaning in closer to Beth, stroking her blonde hair.

Beth looked around. "Phil's not coming over any time soon, is he?"

"Not for a few hours," Amy said. "Besides, he'd probably just think it was hot."

"Mhm. Adam too," Beth admitted. Then two pairs of soft lips came together, as two women known for being fearless and strong discovered their one weakness—each other.


End file.
